Law and Sex Olivia Benson
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only.
1. Chapter 1

Law and Sex – "Olivia Benson" (Censored)

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Smut

Series: Criminal Intent

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings. The uncensored version can be found on my Live Journal.

------------------------

Confidence is the sexiest thing a woman can have. It's much sexier than any body part.  
--Aimee Mullins

------------------------

"Reach back and grab your ankles…"

Olivia nodded and did as she was told. She was lying in the middle of floor.

"You shaved it all off – I like it…"

When Olivia got home from the 16th precinct; she knew he would be coming tonight. Leaving the door unlocked she had waited for him naked except for the blue suede high heels he had left in front of her apartment door.

"Spread your legs wider and keep your feet up. The only thing I want to see is those blue heels."

They had agreed on the terms of their meetings early on. She had learned the hard way that although the whispers sounded gentle, he would leave if she disobeyed him. Violence was never part of the seduction; so a safe word wasn't necessary.

"Grind harder…"

Olivia humped the floor harder. She groaned.

"That's it – look at you – you're in heat."

Licking her lips, and she was breathing hard; she could feel the strain building up in her arms.

"A little while longer Liv…" He watched her grind and groan; waiting until her arms just couldn't hold up her feet any longer.

Olivia made noises but nothing coherent. Her arms were shaking.

"All right Olivia …" He said and moved in between her legs. He used his thumbs to pry her open. "Don't worry Liv…I know what you want baby…"


	2. Chapter 2

Law and Sex – "Olivia Benson" (Censored Version)

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Smut

Series: Criminal Intent

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

---------------------------------------

I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me

- The **Divinyls**

----------------------------------------**  
**

Olivia stretched her arms on the queen size bed. The dark room was lit only by the alarm clock radio that had awakened her. The lulling music of some Celine Dion ballad was playing.

It was raining outside. She could hear it against her window. The city would be bleak and cold today.

There was a slight ache in her lower back. Opening her eyes; she groaned. She had cramps. Now she remembered that last night before taking her shower her panties were streaked with blood.

The first day of her period did two things to Olivia. It gave her cramps and made her horny. It wasn't easy to find a guy that wanted to have sex with a woman on the rag. She had a boyfriend a long time ago who had a fetish for it. Their lovemaking would leave the sheets with the appearance of a crime scene.

Olivia sighed. She placed her hands over her ovaries. Oh fuck, she could feel them churning inside of her; why would Mother Nature do this to women? Then she lowered one of her hands to her mound.

She moaned.

She continued to rub herself.

Olivia was now moaning louder. She was furiously rubbing. Spreading her knees apart; she could smell her excitement.

Her orgasm came in small waves. Her body throbbed as she started to ride the wave of climax. Arching her back and rubbing until she felt her downward spiral.

When it was over; Olivia lay there and rubbed her ovaries – the cramping was a lot less now. It always worked.

Who needed Midol when you could masturbate?


	3. Chapter 3

Law and Sex – "Olivia Benson 3" (Censored)

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: M/F

Series: Special Victims Unit

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

---------------------------

**Olivia Benson:** I always carry at least a pair of earrings in my purse.  
**Elliot Stabler:** Yeah, like you carry a purse.  
**Olivia Benson:** That's 'cause you carry it for me.  
**Elliot Stabler:** Heh...

---------------------------

He lapped her engorged clitoris. He was nibbling her with three fingers digging into pussy. "What do you want babe?"

"Fuck me…" Olivia begged and opened her legs wide. "Please fuck me…"

He grabbed her by the legs and then pulled toward him. Stroking his condom covered dick – he took his thumb and rubbed her clitoris. "I love it when you leave a landing strip – the hair so dark compared to your skin."

Olivia moaned and raised her legs by her knees. "Shut up and fuck me…"

He used one hand to drive himself inside her wet pussy. She didn't give much resistance; once she was ready.

He nibbled on her ear and gripped her under the ass. "Talk to me baby…"

"Fuck me hard baby…fuck me hard."

"Come on Olivia – say my name…" He whispered.

She shook her head and moaned.

"I'll stop fucking you; if you don't say my name. Come on baby…"

Olivia groaned. "Fuck me Elliot…Fuck me Elliot…! Don't stop – not now…Please!"

------------------

Elliot had his feet up on his desk when Olivia arrived to work. "Good morning Liv, I just made some fresh coffee."

"Thanks…"Olivia put her purse away and grabbed her mug. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee when her cell-phone rang.

Her partner noticed that she ignored it. It rang again and Olivia didn't pick it up. He smiled. "Are you ignoring someone?"

Olivia gave him a look.

"You broke up with him? Already…? But why…? I liked this one."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You only liked him because his name was Elliot."

"And why didn't you like him…?"

Olivia frowned. "Because he talked too much…"


	4. Chapter 4

Law and Sex – Olivia Benson "The Relaxation Technique"

By Nicolas

Genre: Smut

Series: SVU

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings.

**Censored Version**

---------------------------

I HIDE myself within my flower, that wearing on your breast, you, unsuspecting, wear me too— and angels know the rest. – Emily Dickinson

-------------------------------

Olivia was glad to be home finally. It had turned into a long day at the precinct. Her new case involved a 13 year old boy who was being sexually abused by his piano teacher. Unfortunately for all of them; the boy was adamant it was consensual. The teen boy cried and begged his parents to drop the statutory rape charges against the piano teacher. He said it was love. That he knew he was gay since he was five and he wanted the sex.

The piano teacher didn't say anything and hid behind his lawyer's skirt.

She grabbed a Miller Ultra Light from the fridge. Placing a hand on her neck; she could feel the tension. Her cell-phone rang. "Benson…"

"Olivia…"

Olivia smiled. "Det. Logan it is nice to hear from you. How are you?"

"Please, no formalities Ms. Benson. I'm just a poor teacher these days; no longer in the NYPD trenches. I'm just teaching the rookies how to save their asses and look for bad guys. And let me tell you; the NYPD is in trouble. You won't believe the crap that is joining the Academy." Mike was leaning back on his leather sofa; his feet up on the cocktail table.

"Oh I can just imagine. Are there any cute ones joining the force these days?" Olivia was sitting on her bed, taking off her shirt. She threw her shoes across the room.

"Some of them are too cute. I have to wonder what modeling agency is promoting the NYPD police force to its clients. Not just the girls either; some of these guys are pretty boys that don't look very tough either. I think they believe perps will just fall for their pouting mouths." Mike laughed.

"You notice the boys too. You need to come clean about your tastes Det. Logan. I already had a lover once that didn't give me full disclosure and I found out the hard way." Olivia took her pants off. She was only in her thong now.

"I don't mind a little of both. But, I have to admit – while I was on the force I kept my tastes with women. It was safer. You know the deal. But now, it feels nice to just relax and go get what I want." Mike was thinking of Elliot. The one thing he wanted that he couldn't get anymore.

"And what do you want these days?" Olivia asked in a low throaty voice.

"I want you. I admit. That night at the Stabler's party wasn't enough. I want more if you're willing to give it to me." Mike smiled.

Olivia took off her thong and headed toward the bathroom. She turned on the bath and allowed it to fill. "Elliot is pretty pissed about it you know. He won't talk to me; I keep trying to tell him that I'm a big girl. That I was the one that instigated it."

"Yeah well it's more complicated than that; and he's really mad at me." Mike got a pretty good shiner from Elliot's anger. The drama happened the next morning when Elliot walked in on them in bed. Mike had gotten up to explain and Elliot punched him in the face. What a commotion that morning turned out to be. Kathy was the one that came to his rescue.

Olivia started to climb into the bathtub. She leaned back in it. The cell-phone still pressed to her ear. "That was a very bad scene for the both of us. But Kathy sure as hell has a temper on her too. And did you hear her curse? Wow, like a sailor."

"I don't regret it. God, you were incredible. Your womanhood was smooth and inviting. " Mike groaned and put one hand on his now exposed organ while the other held the phone.

Olivia leaned back in the tub. She let the water rushing out of the faucet splash between her legs. Her legs up in the air in a position she perfected years ago. It was her relaxation technique. The water and Mike's voice were slowly ebbing away the stress and leaving only pleasure behind. She just loved the way the smooth rush of water was flowing over her cunny and clit until she had an orgasm. "Tell me more about how you loved my pussy?"

Mike squeezed himself. "Remember the way I licked you. How thick your button gets when it's excited. How I dipped my fingers in you and brought them to your lips. You taste incredible Olivia. Like it was warm vanilla pudding and I wanted to eat it all night."

Olivia moaned. It echoed in her bathroom.

"Olivia – I want it again. I want to shove myself in so hard in it that I make you squeal. Remember how you rode me that night. How you said you could feel it slamming against your opening inside. You want it again don't you Liv? Let me give it to you."

"Mike…" Olivia moaned. "I want it. Come over now – I want it so badly."

"How am I going to drive with this hard on?" Mike groaned and started to push his dick back into his pants. "You wait for me there – I will see you soon."

"Hurry…the bathwater is getting cool." Olivia said with a purr and closed her cell phone. She smiled to herself. She wasn't sure why Elliot was against her seeing Mike Logan but her partner was just going to have to get over it.


	5. Chapter 5

Law and Sex – Olivia Benson "Snacking in Bed"

By Nicolas

Genre: Smut

Series: SVU

Author's note: newest series of short stories featuring various Law and Order detectives in sexual situations. These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings. **Censored Version**

**-----------------------------**

Great food is like great sex. The more you have the more you want. ~Gael Greene

-------------------------

"I'm not sure if I want to nibble on this olive or on your clit."

Olivia smiled and took the olive from Mike's hand. She rubbed the black olive against her clit. "Oh, that's cold too."

She then put it inside Mike's open mouth.

"Mmm, that's delicious. See, why didn't I think of that?"

Olivia wiggled her eyebrows. She was naked in the middle of Mike Logan's bed. A bowl of black olives on her tummy, and other snacks were beside her. It was a strange but comfortable place to be for her.

"Can I have some of this…?" Mike asked before lowering his mouth onto her breast. He suckled her hard and she arched her back.

Olivia grabbed an olive and bit into it. Her eyes were half closed from pleasure and exhaustion. That morning she was up early making some fresh chocolate chip cookies to bring to Elliot's house. Kathy and Elliot had invited her over to Thanksgiving dinner. It was going to be an early meal; so she skipped breakfast and lunch. Elliot's blue eyes glistened with unshed tears as he informed her that they were taking a plate to Kathleen. Kathleen was serving six months in the mental facility. Visitors were welcomed on Thanksgiving and Kathleen had given her family the go-ahead to see her. The whole family was going including little Eli.

Mike was rubbing her clit and sucking her tit. Olivia was groaning as she felt her body ride the wave of the incoming orgasm. This was crazy wasn't it? If you would have asked Olivia Benson three months ago that she would have a new lover sharing her bed; she would have called you crazy. Breaking up with Kurt and her sexual assault at Sealview left her wanting peace and quiet. And then she met Det. Mike Logan at Elliot's house. Handsome, older and he was absolutely selfless in bed. "I'm coming. Mike you're making me cum so good…"

Mike watched her body get flush and her rubbed her fat clit faster and faster. "That's it beautiful – come for me."

Olivia was shaking her head.

What started as a crazy sexual fling from being punch drunk; had now turned into a four and half week secret affair. The sex was good. She had forgotten how comfortable she could be with her body in the past few years. Her lovers recently were not chosen for pleasure but for quick convenience. This was so different. This was so very good. "Mike…!"

Mike watched her cum. There was no doubt; for a 40 year old woman she was beautiful.

She opened her eyes. Mike was smiling down at her. "Well, what about you? Do you want something from me?"

Olivia actually considered sucking his cock. When they started making love she confided in him what happened to Sealview; she felt compelled to do it. He was pleasing her orally and she wasn't reciprocating. Det. Logan held her tight and told her never to feel that she had to do anything she didn't want to do. But tonight was different. She was actually thinking about it.

"I got something from you. I got to make you cum. That's what I wanted." Mike said gently and then kissed her.

Olivia wasn't sure how long this was going to last; but she was definitely enjoying the moment. There was no doubt that she and Mike had a lot in common. A holiday like today was proof of their common denominator.

Neither of them really had any family. They were like orphans. They both shared the same father figure in Captain Cragen. And that was why he was the sole keeper of their secret relationship. And the captain wasn't very keen on it. He didn't want the two people he cared like children to end up hating each other. The fact that Elliot was being kept in the dark about it; made him very uncomfortable.

"You have a strange look in your eyes. Is everything ok?" Mike slowly stroked her hip until he reached up toward her beautiful breast. Her curves drove him crazy with lust. Everything about Olivia was so female.

"I'm sorry. But, I was thinking about Elliot." Olivia said and took tiny piece of cheese. She popped it in her mouth and followed it with a tiny cracker. "He asked me today if I had seen you; and I lied to him. I don't like lying to my partner. It feels wrong."

Mike was wearing plaid flannel PJ bottoms that hung were low on his hips. He also sported a New York Giants Super Bowl t-shirt he had gotten for $10 bucks on the street corner soon after their winning game against the Patriots. "Does he tell you everything?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She got the small bowl off her belly and suddenly sat up. "Are you kidding me? It's easier to pull one of his fucking wisdom teeth than get anything from Elliot Stabler. The only emotion he wears on his sleeve is his rage. Besides that; he's a god damn mystery to me after 10 years. How can I confide in him about our relationship when he won't tell me why he's against it? What the hell does he think I won't be able to handle? You're not a child molester or rapist.1"

"And I'm handsome and I used to be a great detective. I have a bit of a temper but I've never abused a woman or a child. My temper is mostly even keel these days. It comes with aging. The same will happen to Elliot you know. But, things are different for guys. You should know that Olivia. Men have a hard time expressing themselves." Mike kissed her before getting off the bed. He started to take some of the small bowls of food.

As he headed toward the kitchen; he heard Olivia's footsteps behind him.

She was wearing his flannel top. But it was unbutton. Her beautiful breasts and bald pussy were visible for him to enjoy. Her long legs in sling back heels.

"God you look beautiful." Mike shook his head. He couldn't believe his god damn Irish luck. His old dead partner would have approved of Olivia immediately. Setting the dishes in the sink and after wiping his hands – he grabbed her. In her heels she was almost six feet tall.

"I still have the munchies." Mike whispered in her ear.

"What do you want now…?"

"You…" And then he pushed his fingers in her hair. Kissing her hard on the mouth; crushing their lips together. He pushed his tongue inside happy to meet hers. And then he grabbed her ass with a hand that slowly moved down her body.

Olivia moaned. She could feel Mike's manhood against her belly. Her body reacted immediately. She was getting so wet. Pulling away to take in some oxygen; she looked into Mike's green eyes. "How well do you know Elliot that he doesn't want me to see you? I get the feeling there's something you and he aren't telling me. Unless…."

"Unless what Liv…?"

"It's possible that Elliot found out that you were interested in men? And with that kiss you gave him at the party; it probably confirmed it to him. Elliot wouldn't feel happy or comfortable knowing that I was dating someone bisexual. Kathy says that Elliot isn't prudish but I don't see him being that open-minded. He's old school. He wants men and women to grow up, get married and have kids. Anything else he considers outside the norm. He means well; he is worried I will get hurt." Olivia snuggled into Mike's arms.

Mike heard Olivia's theory and smiled. But there was no doubt that Elliot kept many secrets from Olivia. And it definitely wasn't up to him to say anything. He wasn't sure how Olivia would take it if she knew he slept with Elliot.(1)

"Olivia – why are we still talking about Elliot?" Mike reached behind Olivia. "Let's get back to what we were doing."

Mike pushed a finger into her wet opening. Bald and inviting to the touch, Mike pushed it deep inside of her. Slowly he fingered her. He could hear her tiny gasps.

"Ah…uh…Mike…"

"Shhh, enjoy it Liv, let me have that sweet body. You are so moist and tight to the touch… That's it baby; spread your legs apart a bit. Give me full access…" Mike plunged his finger deep inside. He could feel her cervix with his finger tip.

"Fuck me Mike…" Olivia whispered to him; as she put her arms around his neck.

"I want something better…" Mike pulled his finger out of her and immediately placed it inside his mouth. He licked and sucked her juices clean off. Grinning he grabbed her arm and then in a fireman's hold took her back into the bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed. The flannel shirt open and her heels still on. Olivia rubbed her pussy and flung her legs open.

Mike immediately got between those long legs. He used his thumbs to pry her pussy lips wide open. Her pinkness exposed and glistening. Mike licked slowly. "I can eat you all night. Who needs turkey when you have this served on Thanksgiving?"

* * *

1 Read Law and Sex – Elliot Stabler, The Man (series)


End file.
